Nanjiroh's hell, a sadist's pleasure
by DragonSyu
Summary: Fuji has rubbed a bit off at his kouhai. Unfortunately, when two sadists are hungry, one Echizen Nanjiroh has to suffer. Add Karupin and a few perverted magazines and the fun can begin.


A/N: My beta Jiaqi and me had this wonderful idea for an one-shot! No, to be honest we were fooling around and that´s the result of it XD But don´t ask me what the hell we were thinking, I really don´t know myself.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Prince of Tennis.

Warnings: Sadism, hehehe :D

**Nanjiroh´s hell, a sadist´s pleasure**

~3rd Person´s POV~

„I´m hungry." Fuji looked at the freshman beside him. The tensai had to admit, after the training even his stomach made complains about not getting enough food. Ryoma eyed him as if expecting the brunette to save him from his dilemma.

„I´m sorry, Echizen-kun. I forgot my wallet at home." Two growls could be heard simultaneously and the tensai chuckled.

„Looks like my stomach agrees with yours. I suppose you don´t have any money?"

„Tch, I don´t have a single yen." It was a stupid question. Ryoma never had money with him besides the few yen he needs for ponta. Well, it was Momo´s fault for always treating him to burgers.

„Thought as much..." The brunette heaved a sigh. „Maybe we can go to my place?"

„Iya! I want to eat in town." The rookie pouted. Fuji grinned at his stubbornness. As he observed his kouhai an idea formed in his mind.

„Ne~ Echizen-kun, you told me once your dislike it, when your father spends money on his magazines. Want to use the money for something better?" There was a sadistic glint in his eyes as he watched Ryoma contemplating his words.

„Baka oyaji must have lots of money..." He gave the brunette a nod. „What´s your plan?"

„We´ll have to steal his magazines, then he can´t resist giving us money." And money means food in the pair´s ears.

~Echizen residence~

„Do you know where he hides them?" Fuji asked. They had to narrow the places, where Nanjiroh would hide his „secret pleasure".

„Laundry basket I believe, though Karupin may have already made a bed of those. I'll go look for them."

„I´ll look under the floor boards of the terrace. He always sits there, right?" Ryoma gave him a nod, he didn´t want to know how the brunette knew that, but it was Fuji, that explains it all. The two separated to search for the magazines.

After finding no trace of said items they reunited in the kitchen.

„Best we check the temple, that baka`s gotta have some there." True to Ryoma´s words at the temple Fuji found a stack of disposed magazines in the garbage. He called Ryoma and gave him a grin.

„I found a few in the trash can. Nanako-san or Rinko-san must have put them there. We can use them, now where´s your father?"

„Reading. Nanako-chan must have missed a few since he still has those. I´ll distract him with tennis and you grab those too, ok?" They hurried into the backyard seeing Nanjiroh lying lazily on the temples bell, while being entranced in a magazine oblivious to the set of eyes on him.

"How much time do I have?" Fuji whispered to the rookie beside him, careful that the perverted monk wouldn´t hear them.

"10 mins, hurry. Tell me when you got them, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma reminded him.

"You can count on me." With a last glance Ryoma stepped out from the bushes and sneaked behind his father to use the surprise momentum. Fuji watched him persuading the adult to have a match.

He waited until Nanjiroh was distracted and looked around for any unwelcome witnesses. Seeing none the tensai tiptoed his way to the magazines. Arriving he noticed Karupin scratching at them and hastily grabbed the remainders. Leaving a confused cat, Fuji hurried back into the bushes and gave his kouhai a signal.

Ryoma smirked at his opponent.

"Ne Oyaji, where are those perverted magazines of you?" A smug smile graced his lips as the baka froze noticing the missing items.

"You want some help?" His grin widened in amusement at his Oyaji panicked expression, before nodding in Fuji´s direction.

"Fuji-senpai~" Revealing himself the tensai waved the magazines in one hand while smiling "innocently".

"Searching for something, Nanjiroh-san?" Nanjiroh wailed and tried to get the magazines, but Fuji just tossed them to Ryoma.

"Now now oyaji, we are gonna make a deal" The freshman gave his senpai an amused glance, before giving an evil laugh at his father´s misery.

"Me and Fuji-senpai need money. And you..." At this a maniacal smirk appeared. "dear oyaji are gonna give it to us."

"If you refuse, I still have some photos of you reading perverted magazines on my camera. I wonder how bad Ryuzaki-sensei would beat you, if she finds out?" The brunette continued the rookie´s words. An evil glint could be seen in his eyes. "Deal or not?"

Najiroh whimpered, remembering the day Ryuzaki had wreaked his beautiful face with a tennis ball. No, he thinks, I am their elder, I must not be afraid. Nanjiroh stands up full of righteous intent.

"We'll show Rinko-san as well." Fuji added, fully prepared to call her over from the house. Najiroh paled and made a strangled screech of fear at the thought of his wife. The pair watched his suffering and looked at each other grinning.

"Not to forget that Karupin surely likes to play with your magazines. Oh look, he´s right over there." The tensai gave another threat pointing in Karupin´s direction.

"Karupin, come here, I have something for you." Ryoma waved the magazines back and forth. Karupin headed to the two and eyed the magazines interested. Nanjiroh seemed conflicted and ruffled his hair in distress. What should he do?!

Karupin purred, his orbs gleaming at the sight of the "toy". Nanjiroh glared at the cat, almost daring the feline to attack. The cat eagerly complied, ripping up a magazine that had a suspicious amount of pink hearts surrounding the top page.

To their surprise, Nanjiroh fainted. A thump could be heard as his face enjoyed an intimate moment with the ground of the temple. Eyebrows raised, Fuji shrugged at Ryoma.

"Well that was unexpected. Come on, we need to find his wallet." The pair neared Nanjiroh and poked him a few times to make sure he was not pretending.

"He´s out like a light." Ryoma affirmed and they searched for the wallet, though only finding 1000 yen in his pocket.

"That´ll have to do." Fuji said while pocketing the money. "Do you want the photos for future blackmail?"

"Sure." Ryoma already planned what he could do with these. "We can always come back tomorrow." Fuji looked down at the knocked out figure.

"Think he'll be awake by tomorrow?"

Ryoma sighed. "Probably not." So much for his great plan.

"Good let´s go. Ramen or burgers?"

Ryoma bowed down to pick up Karupin. "Burgers for me and Karupin." Eyes gleaming, he gave a dark chuckle. "Be glad you're not paying, Fuji-senpai, be verrryyyy glad."

Fuji only stared stoically at his kouhai, before smiling with flowers in the background, ROTTEN FLOWERS. "I wonder about that, Ryo-chan~" A black aura surrounded him, giving normal people shudders.

Turning around, the tensai walked to the staircase. "What are you waiting for? Hurry, before the burger joint closes."

**The End**

A/N: I really had to laugh while writing this. My imagination was running wild at the expressions Nanjiroh made XD

Thanks for reading, see ya! :D


End file.
